Physical media provides a way to distribute and transport movies, music, video games, and other content. Physical media may include optical media such as CDs and DVDs. However, optical media and their packaging may be bulky and unwieldy. For example, a large collection of CDs and DVDs may be inconvenient to store and access, making it a challenge to find a particular title.
Physical media may also include flash drives such as USB drives and SD cards. Flash drives typically must be inserted in a particular direction into a port to be read. However, flash drives are often inserted in the wrong direction into a port, and/or inserted only with difficulty. In addition, flash drives lack any kind of feedback that they have been properly connected. Power and other data connectors are also often inserted in the wrong direction into a receptacle or port, and/or inserted only with difficulty.
What is needed is physical media for movies, games, music, e-books, photos, and other content that is compact and easily stored and displayed for convenient access. What is also needed are devices for storing and displaying physical media for convenient access.
What is needed are flash drives and connectors that are easily aligned and/or connected. What is also needed are flash drives and connectors that provide feedback when they have been properly connected.